


The Pawn Who Would Be King

by misura



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura





	The Pawn Who Would Be King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



Two steps away from the edge, it occurred to her that she was in all likeliness going to die.

One step away from the edge, it occurred to her that for the very first time, she might play a pivotal role in this particular day’s war. (She had been sacrificed to save a Knight, once, but that was hardly the same thing.)

Standing on the edge itself, it occurred to her that while her freedom of movement had not been _reduced_ by wearing a crown, it had not been noticeably _increased_ , either.

Also: she’d lost them all the war.

*

“A noble ambition, nonetheless,” said the Queen. He smiled at her kindly.

“Rather you than me,” said the King. The other one. (The, she could not help but think, _real_ King, even if the Bishops taught that To the Divine Players, All Pieces Are But Pawns. Which was just a touch insulting, when you thought about it, really.) “Last mate, they just about ran me ragged.”

 _IN THREE MOVES?_ The Castle rumbled disapprovingly. _PERHAPS IF YOU SPENT MORE TIME EXERCISING AND LESS TIME CAVORTING, YOU’D HAVE MORE STAMINA._

“Well, but think of how frustrating that would be,” the King said, cheerfully. “To have all that energy and not be able to do a thing with it. Also, what’s wrong with cavorting?”

The Castle considered. _IT IS UNLADYLIKE?_ it offered, finally.

Pawn and King snorted at the same time. Maybe, the pawn thought, the Bishops were on to something after all.


End file.
